


I'm better than him

by IudexInfernalis



Series: Writer's Block Shenanigans [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence - Battle of Mustafar, Gen, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IudexInfernalis/pseuds/IudexInfernalis
Summary: Even now Anakin can't beat Obi-Wan.But he also won't go back to him.Sidious has more to offer.Does he really?
Series: Writer's Block Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809967
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	I'm better than him

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't anything big, just me having gotten back into Star Wars and trying to combat writer's block. 
> 
> It was fun though!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it too!

„I hate you!“  
The scream was swallowed by the firefalls of Mustafar just like Anakin’s lightsaber had been. The red light of the lava danced around the two of them as his former Master stood with his lightsaber at the ready. He had managed to disarm Anakin before it could have ended awful for them both.  
“What are you waiting for? Kill me!”  
He should, shouldn’t he? Was it not his obligation as a Jedi to kill a completely unrepentant Sith? But even now, even after everything, beneath this layer of anger and hate was still the man he had once called his friend, his brother. He couldn’t do it.  
“I won’t. I can’t. Anakin, please, come home.”  
Anakin paused for a moment. Palpatine had told him that Obi-Wan would kill him. That it would be his duty.  
“It’s a Jedi’s duty to kill the Sith, isn’t it?”  
Obi-Wan sighed deeply and reached out his hand.  
“After all we’ve been through you think I could just kill you? Anakin, even now, after all that you have done, you are my brother. Let us leave this place.”  
Palpatine had lied to him. Obi-Wan hadn’t come here to kill him. He didn’t want them to be separated.  
“No, there’s nothing left that I can learn from you. My new Master is more powerful and he has knowledge far beyond what you can imagine. Leave me.”  
“No, Anakin. He is deceiving you, can’t you see? You do not have to follow him!”  
“I said leave!”  
“I will show you, Anakin. I will prove to you that he isn’t worth your loyalty.”  
That I’m better than him.  
With that Obi-Wan turned and left. He had to bring Padme to safety. Anakin slowly stood up and brushed off the sulfuric dust from the encounter. Obi-Wan had beaten him. Disarmed him, pinned him. All that he had been through and still he couldn’t beat his former master. His communicator chimed and he sighed.  
“Have you been successful, Lord Vader?”  
Anakin grit his teeth, his anger gaining a new flame after his confusion about Obi-Wan’s reaction. It wasn’t an easy confession to make that he still wasn’t strong enough to defeat his former master.  
“He escaped. He managed to disarm me.”  
“What a… disappointing turn of events. You should be powerful enough to defeat Obi-Wan Kenobi.”  
Anakin grit his teeth. He was starting to distrust Palpatine too. The Dark Side should have made it easier to see and yet he almost felt blinder than before and the one who had claimed so much knowledge had misjudged Obi-Wan.  
“I’ll find him. I will correct my mistake.”  
“Well, Lord Vader, it seems like you need a lesson in determination and patience. I would say spending some time on Mustafar will grant you clarity. If you, through whatever means you might choose, manage your escape from Mustafar, you may return to my side.”  
With that the connection went dead and Anakin stared angrily at his communicator. He ripped the thing from his arm and threw it into the lava. Not the best decision, since he could have used it to call for help. Maybe in the hangar.  
It turned out that there was no power and Anakin might have destroyed some stuff from that realization. If he just got to the nearest inhabited planet he could find a way back. Determination… He could only find hate for his new master. Left behind on this force forsaken planet because he wasn’t able to beat his former master. Who… hadn’t killed him when he had the chance. On the contrary, when he had the chance to rid the world of another Sith… He had chosen to spare him.  
He needed to get off this planet as fast as possible, in any way possible.  
Then he felt it. It was a deep pain he had never felt before. A pain he would never forget. Anakin dropped to his knees with the pain. Padme. She was dead. He felt it deeply and it ripped through his soul. There was nothing left but pain in his chest. Tears were running down his cheeks. So much for saving Padme. Had that been a lie too? Had he just claimed all that without ever knowing? Or had he never had any intention of following through with any of his promises?  
Anakin grit his teeth. Sidious would not get away with this. He would take his revenge for the lies and for what he had realized on his second day on Mustafar had been years of deception and guiding him towards that path.  
He would return to his master alright. He would return and he would kill him like he should have done the moment he had found out he was really a Sith. And he would enjoy every moment of dismembering him.  
Every day he planned his escape and every day he took more apart in his rage and his training. The stored food was close to running out when he finally found a way to communicate. He didn’t have any idea who would hear him but he needed to get away and take his revenge.  
It was a pirate ship that picked him up and to Anakin’s absolute horror… it was Hondo.  
“Ah, Master Jedi, my friend. What were you doing on that incredibly awful planet?”  
“Uh… Shipwreck.”  
“I understand, I understand. Of course I will want some payment for your rescue.”  
“Of course, Hondo.”

It was hard getting rid of Hondo but he managed and started preparing to face Palpatine again. He would have to be at his strongest.  
Close to two years of determination and patience that Sidious had told him he lacked he was finally ready. Finally he could go and face the one who had betrayed him and managed to pit him against his friends, against everyone around him. It was finally time. He was ready to finally kill Palpatine.  
He had met Rebels along the way but he had no intention of joining them. All he wanted was revenge.  
They had been useful to get him close enough to the Emperor’s ship to finally get on board. Sidious wouldn’t expect him to come to kill him, would he? He decided to just walk in like he belonged here. After all, he was still the Emperor’s apprentice.  
Or not, since he was surrounded by troopers in a moment.  
“The Emperor is expecting you, Lord Vader.”  
That was starting to get really confusing but he wasn’t going to fall for these awful mindgames ever again. Also, hearing his Sith name wasn’t even nearly as satisfying as it had been before. It wasn’t missing the respect there had been but still…  
They brought him into what was clearly the throne room and he looked up at the Emperor for a rather angry outburst but he froze. Something was wrong.  
The Emperor sat in his chair, in completely black robes, hood over his face. Nothing unusual. But the pose… He wasn’t slouching like usual, like the old man he was, exuding a dark presence. Yes, his pose was comfortable but exuded confidence, one leg crossed over the other and a smirk on his face that felt so familiar. He was also much more slender than Anakin remembered. Something about this was strange… Still, he kneeled, preparing to strike.  
“Master.”  
“Hello there, Anakin.”  
His head snapped up so sharply that he got a slight headache when he heard that so familiar voice. The hood had fallen, exposing a so incredibly familiar face with horrifyingly unfamiliar yellow eyes.  
“I told you. I’m better than him.”


End file.
